Daxter (game)
}} |- ! Publisher: | SCEA | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Released: | North America: March 14, 2006 Europe: April 13, 2006 Australia: April 28, 2006 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Genre: | Platformer | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Modes: | Single player/multiplayer | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Ratings: | ESRB: Everyone 10+ (E10+) PEGI: 7+ OFLC: PG USK: 6 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Platform: | PSP | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Media: | UMD | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Preceded by: | Jak X: Combat Racing | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Followed by: | Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} Daxter is the title of the fifth released (second chronologically) game in the Jak and Daxter series. It is the only game in the series featuring Daxter as the main protagonist, with Jak making only a few cameos. It was released on the PSP. Plot The Story begins before the events of Jak II. It shows Jak's capture by Erol and the Krimzon Guards. Daxter manages to escape. Almost 2 years later, a week before Daxter rescues Jak, Daxter is in a bar telling one of his tall tales to a group of men. After the men leave a man comes up and asks him to tell him the one about how he can knock guards silly with a single blow. The man then introduces himself as Osmo who works for the Kridder Ridder Extermination Company and asks him if he'd like a job working for him. Daxter refuses but Osmo gives him the job any way. After a successful job at the Westside Hotel, Daxter meets Taryn at The Construction Site, and she gives him a Spray Pack. After completing a few more jobs (including an encounter with a Hive Queen), Daxter sees Jak in a Krimson Guard Prison Zoomer. He attempts to rescue Jak, but the Prison Zoomer leads him straight into a group of Krimzon Guards. Luckily, Ximon, Osmos' son, rescues Daxter and explains there's something brewing at a tanker in the port. Watching nearby is Kaedan, who's been trying to shut down every Extermination Company in Haven City so the Metal Heads and Metal Bugs can get into the city under the command of Metal Kor, the Metal Head leader. After cleaning up the tanker he meets Tik, who becomes Daxter's sidekick. In the port he meets up with Taryn who gives him a Sprayer upgrade, a Flamethrower attachment. Taryn makes a bet with Daxter that if he can clean up the distillery and Fish Cannery they'll call it even. After that and several other jobs, he sets of some alarms in a tanker which he barely makes it out. He finds that this tanker was meant to be delivered to the Baron's Palace. At the palace Daxter and Ximon run into Erol and a Krimson Guard who tells them to be quick with their exterminating. Along the way he finds the map to where Jak is and some clothes for him. Back at The Kridder Ridder shop Osmo is arguing with Kaedan. Kaedan spots Tik and squeezes and kills him and walks out of the shop with Daxter following in rage. Little do Osmo and Daxter know that Kaedan planted a bomb in the shop which explodes with Osmo inside. Luckily Osmo survives but his business is gone. Daxter swears he'll get revenge on Kaedan but he has to go save his friend Jak. With help from Ximon he gets into the fortress and so his quest to save Jak begins. Meanwhile Metal Kor tells Kaedan that Daxter must not be allowed to rescue Jak. But if he fails he could still meet them outside and transforms into human Kor. After sneaking through the Krimson Guard infested prison, he's almost about to rescue Jak when Kaedan arrives and asks if he likes killing Metal Bugs. Before Daxter can answer Kaedan transforms into Metal Kaedan, the Metal Bug Leader and lures Daxter into a trap. After an intense battle Kaedan says that whatever happens the city will be theirs, and falls dead. Daxter then saves Jak and the game ends. Levels These are the levels that one goes through in Daxter. * Haven City Streets * Westside Hotel * Construction Site 1 * Breezy Valley * Brewery * Transit System * Train Chase * Hive Queen 1 * Strip Mine 1 * Prison Zoomer Chase * Tanker 1 * City Port * Distillery * Fish Cannery * Emerald Isle * Construction Site 2 * Lumber Mill * Strip Mine 2 * Hive Queen 2 * Tanker 2 * Baron's Palace * Prison * Final Boss Dream Sequences Dream sequences can be unlocked by Precursor Orbs and accessed through Osmo's Shop. Matrix 1 Dream: Costs: 1 Orb. Earns: Jump Swat Spin. Braveheart Dream: Costs: 100 Orbs. Earns: Max Health Increased (6 bars). Lord of the Rings 1 Dream: Costs: 200 Orbs. Earns: Dive Swat. Indiana Jones Dream: Costs: 300 Orbs. Earns: Max Health Increased (7 bars). Matrix 2 Dream: Costs: 400 Orbs. Earns: Swat Uppercut. Lord of the Rings 2 Dream: Costs: 500 Orbs. Earns: Max Health Increased(8 bars). Weapons Electric Bug Swatter- Daxter's trusty Bug Swatter can stun and finish off the various Metal Bugs he encounters. Daxter can also pull off chained combo attacks, eliminating them quickly. Spray Gun- The Spray Gun squirts toxic Bug Spray, which will temporarily stun Metal Bugs, allowing Daxter to get up close and personal with his Bug Swatter. When Combined with a fire source, the volatile Bug Spray inside Daxter's Spray Gun turns it into a powerful flamethrower. Spray Hover- Not a Weapon, but a special modification. Daxter can use the Bug Spray inside the Spray Guns canister to temporarily hover in the air, allowing him to get across gaps and access hard to reach areas. Daxter can continue to hover by collecting more spray whilst in mid-air. Flamethrower attachment This upgrade of the Spray Gun gives Daxter the option of using the flame all the time, wreaking fiery death on bugs, and allowing greater spray distance and height. Ultrasonic Attachment An experimental upgrade, this allows Daxter to launch a projectile attack with radial damage. Link up If you link up to Jak X you gain the ability to put Daxter's Goggels down. If the Jak X save file has 100% completeion you unlock a modified scooter.